A League In The Making
by ur-alternative-gurl
Summary: Please read, info inside.
1. Author's Note

Hi, I'm Aleta and I here to propose to you, readers, and participation in my new project. I know I haven't finished my other fics yet but this has been sitting in my head for a while now and needed to be done.

This will be a reader controlled fanfic. You get to submit characters, arc/plots, relationships and the like. You also get to vote on major events. Like if the team is heading for a mission you get to vote what type of mission. (Recon, rescue, etc.)

I really need participants. So here's how you participate. Head to my forum, "A League in the Making" and submit your characters, suggestions, and other things like that. I will also be setting up polls constantly, so you must vote. You don't have to have a character to vote either. As I said, you decide what happens, I make it sounds good.

Thank you in advance for your help and participation. I hope I can start this soon!


	2. Episode 0: Part 1

**Okay, so the first person who can guess which one of Aqualad's lines is borrowed from another character gets a walk-on in the next chapter of "Is It Wrong I Think I'm Hot?" Also, I'm now accepting villains for "The League In The Making." So head to the forum and submit one. Um . . . oh, review. First 5 reviews gets shout outs. Thank you for reading!**

_"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash gestured to himself and the other mentors._

_"Flash was right. We aren't trained. We never were trained for their team. We were train for our team. Our team. Too bad we're not a team anymore."_

**Episode 0: Part 1**

**Atlantis, Conservatory of Sorcery**

**June 28 12:00 OT**

"Kaldur, I can see your head is not in your studies. Is there something troubling you?" Kaldur'ahm looked up from where he had stopped reading. The two sat on the edge of the training field near the Conservatory of Sorcery. Kaldur examined the face of Queen Mera, his teacher and his mother like figure. He could not not answer her question.

"I received a message from Batman." Queen Mera motioned for him to continue.

"That sounds like good news. But that's not what is troubling you, is it?"Kaldur turned away from her. Looking over the reefs quietly.

"He is calling the team back together."

"That's wonderful Kaldur! You'll see all of your friends again. How nice!" Kaldur stood up in a rush, floating over the drop of the training field.

"It is not nice. It is not good! He wants me to lead them again, I cannot do it. I failed them once. I will not let it happen again. If I lead someone will be hurt! "He held his head. Queen Mera swam to his side placing her hands on his shoulders in a calming matter.

"He asked you to join the team, yes?" Kaldur nodded. "Did he express that he wanted you to lead?" He shook his head no.

"Then what is the problem?"

"They will ask me to lead."

"Who?"

"The team. When a call for leader arises they will turn to me."

Queen Mera tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If I remember quickly, were you not only leading the team until Robin was ready to lead?"Kaldur nodded slowly.

"Is he ready to lead?"

Kaldur eyes lit up and a smile spread across his features quickly. "Don't know … but I can find out! Thank you My Queen!" He enveloped her in a hug and took off towards the teleported chamber.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can help him find a solution and he believes it is all his doing." Queen Mera glanced over her shoulder to see her husband standing with a smug grin. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Tis is a gift."

He leaned over wrapping his arms around her firmly. "Do you not have other gifts?"

"Sorcery, being a good mother, the list goes on."

"How about I show you my gift?"

"Well, if you must." Aquaman gave a deep chuckle. A tackle hug had them both laughing. In Queen Mera's lap was their son, Nicholas. His red hair falling to his small shoulders, blue eyes shining with excitement. He began making motions with his hands.

"Oh really, you saw your first shark. Who took you, your father?" The boy nodded eagerly. He began making motions again.

"And you rode him did you? Why don't you go find your Uncle, while I talk to your father."

The boy swam off quickly, while Mera rounded on her husband. "Shark riding huh?"

He chuckled.

"Oh boy."

**There you have Episode 0: Part 1. Episode 0 will consist of the team coming back together. And if you are unclear about a few things let me address them now.**

**Why the quote at the beginning?**

**To set the mood. To point out that our Young Justice team is a not team and they are no longer young. Everyone's age has been moved up by 6 years.**

**Who is Nicholas?**

**Aquaman's and Queen Mera's son. In episode 6: Downtime, the lovely couple announced they were expecting. This my version of their lovely son. Nicholas, age 5, red hair, blue eyes, and he is deaf. Yeah, it's for a reason. Oh and he's smarter than most children. **


	3. Episode 0: Part 2

**Sorry about the long wait. I'm a very lazy person who has a bad habit of starting stuff and not finishing. So to be clear I'll go as far as I can with this. Don't expect fast updates. But if I decided not to go on with this I will let you know. And if I get requested I'll remove anyone's character from the forum . Thank you for your patience. I appreciate it.**

**[## = Robin ++= Kaldur for the texts]**

_thoughts_

**Episode 0: Part 2**

**Gotham City, Gotham Academy**

**June 28 2:00 EDT**

_Today couldn't get any more boring can it. _

Richard "Dick" Grayson sat in his AP Probability and Statistics class, listening (attempting to) his teacher drone on stuff he could do in his sleep. Just as he went to put his head down, something hit his shoulder. That something turned out to be a noted, folded like a heart, laying on his desk.

_When will these girls quit?_

He decided to open it, (not like he was doing something important) and read it. It either said, "Do you want to date me? Yes or No". Or, it was a horribly written love note that he, as a grammar nazi, would wince at reading. Turns out, it was a variation of the first choice. "Date on Saturday? Sky."

_Sky, that girl with the freaky hair that's always some odd color? Well, she's not bad looking, and Saturday is that charity event. I need a date, or I'll be stuck with *mental shudder* Martha. But then again, the press would have a field day if I came with her. Bruce would be so not whelmed, and I'll be stuck doing dishes for weeks. Better say no._

He quickly checked no, and tossed it over his head, knowing it would land on her desk. He could hear the rustle of the paper, the gasp, and the paper hitting the back of his head again, in what he guessed, was fury. He sighed.

_It's hard being a gentleman. Ladies just don't understand. Darn you Alfred._

He gave a startled jump when his leg gave a vibration as if to say, "Tell me about it."

_Now would could this be?_

He opened his phone slyly of course, he was Batman's protégé.

_Let's see. Who owes me the pleasure of breaking my boredom? _

"I need to pee!"

But Dick was out his seat, down the hall, and in a stall before the teacher could even say yes.

_**Texting Begin Here ## = Robin ++= Kaldur**_

**#Watz up? Ddnt no u text#**

**+I need to speak with you.+**

**#?#**

**+The team+**

_The TEAM. What when did this happen? Why did Bruce tell me?_

**#We back 2gether now?#**

**+From what I have received, yes. When can we meet?+**

**#6 Café near beach. look for sunglasses.#**

**+I will see you then.+**

_The team. Together again. League couldn't keep us out of the action for long. Hopefully there won't be a rerun of last time. _

His hand strayed to his knee.

_No, not this time. Because it's my turn. And I **won't** let that happen. Not again._

With a quick smirk in the mirror, he left the bathroom, his signature laugh echoing off the walls.


End file.
